


The Call

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have to take this." He said as Skye's photo flashed on his screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

The meeting seemed to go on and on and on and Grant could feel a headache forming already. In all honesty Coulson could have waited until monday for this debriefing and not drag them here on a saturday morning while they had the day off.

In reality May had him on the dog house the past few days so if he wasn't happy neither would be his agents. A bummer really because Grant had planed to stay in bed with Skye the entire weekend. His phone vibrating in his pocket brought him out of his thoughts and Coulson threw him a dirty glare.

"I have to take this." He said as Skye's photo flashed on his screen. "Hey!" He retreated at the back of the room and slipped inside the small bathroom, away from everyone else. The last thing he wanted was for Hunter to start calling him pussy whipped again, not that it wasn't true of course.

" _Hey handsome!_ " The way she sounded took him by surprise, low and husky, that was her bedroom voice.

"Skye?" He asked slowly before making any assumptions. "Is everything alright?"

" _Not really_." She breathed and it went straight to his cock.

"What's up, baby?"

" _I'm still in bed you know._ " She moaned needy in the receiver. He could just see it if he closed his eyes, her sprawled on their bed, legs spread wide, naked exactly how he left her that morning.

"Really?"

" _Really!_ "

"And why's that?" He asked, a small smirk forming in his lips. He kind of liked where this was going. Never mind that his boss and 90% of his colleagues were sitting just a few feet away.

" _For starters the sheets still smell like you, so sweet_." She whimpered. " _And from what I remember from last night you taste sweet too._ " He choked back a moan of his own, he remembered her perfect bow shaped lips wrapped around his cock too, kneeling between his legs with his fingers buried in her silky hair.

"You really gonna do this now, babe?" His voiced sounded pained, his cock felt pained too, hard and restricted when all he wanted was to slip inside her and stay there.

" _Yep!_ " She growled playfully. " _I'm so wet and you are not here, I gotta do something about it, stud._ " A small laughed escaped his lips at the nickname she gave him and his hand reached down to squeeze himself through his jeans. This woman would be the death of him. " _All I can think about is your cock inside me, my hands pinned over my head and you whispering in my ear how much you love my pussy._ "

Her breath hitched a little and he knew she was close, he knew that right now her legs would close tight against her hand because the pleasure would be too much for her. He also knew that every time that happened he had to keep going so she could enjoy her climax to the fullest.

"I know, beautiful." He groaned as memories of last night came rushing back, her shapely legs wrapped around his waist, her nails digging into the skin of his back, her soft voice calling his name again and again.

" _I'm so close, Grant. So fucking close and all I need is you_!" She sobbed in the phone and he could see her back arching up, head thrown back, hands fisting the sheets as pleasure set her body on fire. Oh his little sex kitten was a sight to be seen when she was like that. Truly the most beautiful thing on this earth.

"Let it go, Skye." He murmured in that low voice he knew she loved. "Come on, baby girl, let me hear you." She cried out as his words reached her end, moaning his name like her life depended on it.

" _When are you getting back?_ " She whined in the phone as she tried to calm her breath. " _I need more!_ "

"I'll be there in twenty." He nodded disconnecting the line, he stepped out back to the conference room and faced his boss. "Gentleman, Sir," He said addressing everyone formally. "I'm out of here!" He announced and made a run for the door. But not before catching Hunter's eye from across the table as his best friend cheered him on. Coulson would be all over his ass come Monday but Grant couldn't care less, he had a hot wife that was waiting for him naked on their bed.


End file.
